


Conversation's With The Voice's in His Head

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine (The Seer) - Freeform, Damien (The Mayor) - Freeform, Darkiplier is angry, Darkiplier muses, Gen, Protagonist is a prisoner in her own mind, Tagging is hard for WKM stories, Will (The Colonel)/Wilford Warfstashe, takes place during 'A Date With Markiplier', written after watching 'Who killed Markiplier?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Set during A Date with Markiplier. Dark get's a tip about where Mark will be, and talks with the voices in his head while he waits.





	Conversation's With The Voice's in His Head

 

Dark frowned as another gust of cold wind blew over him. Wilford told him Mark would be at this theater. The voices in his head clambered around, he only hearing the fifth or sixth word in the conversation. Curious and bored, he decided he wanted to listen to them.

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled, bringing a hand to his temple and focusing. Damien was being loud, and pissed because he was being a dick as per usual. Celine was pining over Will, trying to get Dark to tell him that it wasn't his fault. However, Dark knew Celine because he was Celine, and he knew she was disgusted with his flamboyant displays of murder.

 

_He's not him anymore._ She defended in his head,  _He's not my Colonel! He's as bad as Mark._

 

She never even listened when Dark tried to explain that Wilford killed because he thought death was not the end. He thought they would get up again, like Dark did. Why does Dark know this? Because he remembers Wilford knocking on his door with Celine's body in his arms, asking why she wasn't back like Dark was. He never had the courage to tell him that she was right in front of him (or, a part of her was).

 

The person he-she was before they obtained Damien's shape was unhappy. She had strong feelings for Damien, and never had a chance to tell him. It was the one thing she had managed to keep a secret from Celine and Damien, instead only Dark privy to it. A bitter tragedy indeed, especially since Damien was in love with Celine. But the woman (no name, none of them remember her name) wasn't upset over that. She hated Celine because Will was obviously still in love with her. Will, who was innocent and whimsical and didn't mean to do anything.

 

_You are wrong Celine, he loves you like the Moon loves the Sun. He went mad rather than dealing with the loss of you. He is as much a victim of Mark as we were._ he woman whispered in Dark's mind, smiling at Dark and thinking of Will with something like devotion and admiration, almost counter-intuitive to the dislike she felt for Celine. Dark always did like her best.

 

Damien did not like that.  _Why did you even bother saying yes to us if you hate her, huh?_ He sneered at her, malice coloring his words into something ugly, something that made Dark's heart ache. He got like this sometimes, his anger turning him into something cruel.

 

The woman with no name let out a tiny sob. _I did it to save you._  She whimpered before vanishing into Dark's subconscious. As fast as the spell took Damien he was released from it, calling out an apology he and her both knew was fake. Dark laughed and ignored the pain in his chest. Her heart was his heart, and god did heartbreak hurt, but Damien would keep on breaking hers nonetheless.

 

The sound of footsteps withdrew him from his mind and he watched as Mark led the innocent girl into the theater, and stepped forward anxious to hear their words. She mumbled something about a horror movie and Dark laughed before melding into the shadows, revenge now the only thing on his mind.


End file.
